


my weak feelings are left behind

by Anonymous



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of. because hand bindings.), Choking, Drabble, F/F, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering, ambigious ending... to more BANGIN, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Why’d you come?” The Escort finally speaks up. The question she expected.“I have my reasons.” And the wrong answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my writing blog.  
> for @aricyanide on tumblr, camilla belongs to them (CAMILLA'S MY WIFE! HOLY SHIT!), the escort... idk i didnt want to use the escort skin so i came up with the escort ):
> 
> (i love writing hand kissing and choking, one day i should write them slightly more detailed. idk.)

“Be a good girl for lady Camilla, yes?” The Consort purred in the Escort’s ear, nibbling on it. Lluvia should’ve expected this, but she couldn’t complain either.

Not when she was naked except for her stockings and Camilla hadn’t removed her long and crimson dress, her hands placed on the Escort’s slender ones, Lluvia’s hands tied together with fine and pink silk.

So the Escort just nods and the Consort caresses her body, firstly cupping her chest - Lluvia took a sharp inhale of breath, her hips twitched against her clothed legs, fingers sunk on tender flesh and Camilla just smirks at the cute little moan she let out.

“Camilla plea-” The Mafia member’s facial expression darkens and she took a stiff nipple and twisted it, the Escort howling in pleasure. “Nonsense!” Her hands go up and wrap around her neck, Lluvia yelping. Camilla wasn’t that strong. “You’ll call me either lady Camilla or you won’t speak.” Lips pressed against her warm cheek, mumbling against the reddened skin. “And it’s a shame really, I love your voice, dear Escort.” With that, the Consort releases her throat from her grasp.

The Consort’s hands continued traversing lower, slender fingers drumming against her midriff and kissing the Escort’s neck, making her sigh out. She left a few marks on her neck, that Lluvia belonged to Camilla.

Finally, her hands reach her lower body and nimble fingers find her clit, lazily rubbing it in circular motions, the Escort letting out a string of moans as she thrusted up to her touch that she craved. Slowly, she’d drag her fingers down, Camilla’s slender and skilled fingers dipping inside of her.

“My oh my, I can’t believe it,” She whispers in glee - the Escort knew that glee wasn’t real, however. “You’re so… naughty. Goes without saying since you’re the Escort but _this_ wet? Just for your good old friend Camilla?” She crudely laughed, her fingers going in and out slowly.

“Why d-did you-” The same slender fingers sped up their pace inside of her, Camilla purposefully avoiding Lluvia’s question. She knew what she’d say and she knew her answer. The Escort threw her head back, moaning curses, praises and encouragements, the cacophonous melodies of love, loud and long-drawn moans or quiet and breathy ones as she accepts that she is after all really weak for her - a damned Mafia member! - and spills all over her fingers, which she presents to Lluvia, and Lluvia licks her fingers clean.

They face each other, black hair clung to the Escort’s skin and the Consort’s hair, light brown with the sun’s rays in them. She looked as if she was barely affected by all this, but the Escort was a mess.

“Why’d you come?” The Escort finally speaks up. The question she expected.

“I have my reasons.” And the wrong answer.

“Did you come for me?”

“I may have, but also maybe not.” She closed the gap that was in between them and held - as much as she could, since she was still tied up - her hand in hers, kissing it. “But should that matter now? It shouldn’t.”

“Because the night is ours.” Open mouthed kisses were placed on Lluvia’s knuckles. “And you still haven’t touched me yet… Will I have to do everything here?” Camilla whined, pursuing her lips. She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, if I get out of these binds, I might just make you forget your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> whenever i see camilla i think of fe fates camilla i need God.


End file.
